Run!
by prisonerofstormcage
Summary: Takes place in New York. The Doctor and River find Weeping Angles and a secret.
1. Prologue

*****I DONT OWN ANYTHING*****

Prologue:

In an alleyway in New York a young girl with curly red hair and big brown eyes walks. She glances behind her and jumps. She sees a statue, an angel statue. Its face is hidden behind its hands. She curses under her breath. Keeping her eyes locked on it she walks backwards. She has seen these statues before. She has heard stories about them. _Bang!_ She turns around, there's only darkness. Quickly she focuses back on the statue. It has moved toward her, now its arm stretched and mouth wide with visible fangs. She hears pattering feet, but resists the urge to turn around. She knows she has to. Swiftly she turns and sees a statue almost identical to the other one, but smaller, a baby. She turns around to make sure that both statues were looking at each other and she moves out of her place between the statues. They are staring at each other.

"Yes." The girl says. She has outsmarted the Weeping Angels. And with that she runs back to the orphanage and hopes not to be late for dinner.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"How do you lose a sonic screwdriver?" River Song screams at her husband.

"I don't know! There were cybermen a- and I was fighting them off to save you. I was so close to the TARDIS and as I was opening the doors, I guess they zapped it out of my hand. Now let me use yours, please." The Doctor lunged at River but she moved out of his grasp.

"Why use mine."

"So we can get out of here."

"Since when have you not cared about your sonic screwdriver?"

"Um…since we are going to die if we don't get out of here. Please, River."

"No. Go find it." River was more worried about the screwdriver than mad at her husband for losing it.

"I can't!"

"Have we moved?" River smirks.

"Umm." The Doctor stammers not wanting his wife to be right. "No."

"Ok, then."

"Fine. But if I die-."

"You will regenerate." River interrupts "Plus you will not die because I'll hold them off." The doors to the TARDIS swing open. In the doorway there are about a dozen cybermen ready to attack.

"Delete. Delete." The cybermen say. River takes out her sonic screwdriver and blasts a noise that is so high only the cybermen could hear it and start to wind down.

"River, what did you do?" The Doctor says clearly worried.

"I temporarily shut them down. Now run!" The Doctor runs to his beloved sonic screwdriver which was in the hands of a cyberman. They start to wake up as he weaves his way through the metal men to the TARDIS.

"Delete, delete." The Doctor runs faster while River tries to make her sonic screwdriver turn back on to shut down the cybermen. When he gets back to the TARDIS he readjusts his bowtie and walks to the control panel as if nothing had just happened.

"See." River says. "Told you, you would live."

"You were right."

"Say that again sweetie."

"Oh, you shut up." They both laugh as The Doctor starts up the TARDIS. The monitor beeps.

"What's that I wonder?" River says. "It's a distress signal. Let's check it out." She looks at the screen with a face of confusion, worry and pure joy. "This looks good."

"What Riv."

"New York and 2014."

"Does sound like fun. What happened in 2014 again?"

"Just wait 'till you hear what we're dealing with"

"What?"

"Weeping Angles."

"Let's have a look." And with that the TARDIS was off.

**Sorry for short chapters…**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In New York 2009_

"Edlen?" Maya calls from her bed as Edlen jumps through the window of the bedroom of the orphanage. Maya was alone in the bedroom. All the other children were downstairs playing.

"Yes Maya?" Maya had brown hair and big baby blue eyes. She was tall for her age, unlike Edlen who was short for her age and had red curls and brown eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Just out and about. Did we have dinner yet? I was worried I'd miss it."

"Yes we did but don't worry I covered for you. I said you were sick."  
"Now I have to act sick don't I."

"Yup."

"I saved you some bread."

"Thanks Maya."

"I can get us out tonight; I think I found a place." Edlen and Maya had been friends ever since Maya had gotten to the orphanage, which was 7 years ago. They were both 9 years old, give or take. Every night since they were 5, they'd take turns going out of the orphanage to try to find a place to live. Most of the time Edlen went out and Maya stayed inside. They had tried getting out before, but the police found them. This time Edlen tried going farther than they had ever gone before. It's not that the orphanage was a bad place, but the girls hated being locked up and not being able to explore and if they ever wanted to be adopted then their best bet was to NOT stay where they were. No one ever came to that orphanage.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What about the rest of the children?" Maya asked.

"They can stay here and wonder where we have gone." Maya laughed as they packed a small bag with clothes, food, water, and a pillow.

"Okay."

That night after everyone was asleep and the monitor had checked to make sure all the children were sleeping, Edlen and Maya snuck out. The monitor only came once a night and so the orphanage wouldn't notice they were gone until the morning. They went through the back window and down the alley leading to downtown New York. They would have to make it outside of New York to not be caught. After running for a bit down the alleyways and streets of New York they were almost to the edge Maya asked:

"Edlen, there's something I never asked you that I have wondered."

"Really? Knowing me for 5 years and there still something you don't know."

"How did you get your name?"

"Well, I don't know except it means "noble waterfall". I guess I'll never know."

"I like your name."

"Thanks Maya, I like yours too."

"No you don't, you're just saying that."

"No I'm not."

"Malory Alden Yana Andrea Block is a wonderful name."

"Sure." Edlen laughed and hugged her best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_5 years later _

"HEY! Maya, look what I made!" Maya and Edlen lived in an alleyway that was abandoned because of a recent hurricane. It was full of graffiti and was blocked from the with boxes and makeshift things from the previous owners to not get hit by the hurricane. The town was empty where they lived, but their fear of being found was still there.

"What now?" Maya said as she turned around and saw Edlen's face beaming. Maya couldn't help but smile. Elden held up a long stick like thing that look vaguely like a pen. "What is it?"

"I don't know. But if I point it at something it blows it up."

"Ok. Well then don't point it at me."

"I will not. Here I'll show you how it works." Edlen pointed the "long stick thing that looked vaguely like a pen" up to a brick. She pushed a button and there was a high pitched screeching noise and then the brick collapsed. "The odd thing is, it doesn't seem to work on wood."

"That is interesting." Maya said turning back to making her handmade dress. Every once in a while she'd hear the screeching and then a loud bang. "Hey, Elden, don't do that too much or you will attract unwanted attention."

"Good point."

"What did you make that out of anyway?"

"Just bits and parts, here and there."

"So Edlen"

"Yes."

"How long have we lived here?"

"I don't know, I think it's been 2 years."

"We will need to move again soon."

"I know, but where will we go?"

"I don't know." The girls were silent until the now familiar sound of pattering feet sounded behind them. They both stood up and turned around to face the statues."

"Edlen," Maya said, clearly scared. "What are they and how did they get here."

"Don't blink."

***SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS***


End file.
